Yu-Gi-Oh! Lockout!
by murderdeath21
Summary: Nathas and Joey are locked out in Yu-Gi-Oh World inside the computer. They must find a way to get out of Yu-Gi-Oh World!
1. Enter Yu-Gi-Oh World!

A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first non-fight story! Yes, this will be most about duel! :D... Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this new story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! Series!

* * *

**Yu-gi-oh! Lockout**

**Chapter 1: Enter Yu-Gi-Oh World!**

* * *

(Real World- At random apartment)

A boy shouted, "I tribute two monsters to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon in Attack Position!" Then he placed a card on a fancy board.

A stranger shocked, "W-What?! It can't be!"

The boy smirked, "How do you like it? This is Old School duel! That's why I love them! Now you have only 300 Life Points left! I'm going to attack your Harpie Lady with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! You lose!"

**Stranger LP: 300-0**

**Boy LP: 900**

The boy chuckled, "Good game, KingofGame1312!"

The stranger chuckled, "Yeah, good game, Nathas."

**KingofGame1312 has left the duel.**

That was boy's username in the video game, but his actual name was Nathan. He removed his headset, and placed it on his desk. He picked his deck up and simply stared at it. _'This is last day of beta tester game. There's only two hours left until the beta is over! This is going to be fun! It's better than most of previous Yu-Gi-Oh! online games, such as dueling network, Yu-Gi-Oh! Accelerator, and others. This is a video game where I can move my toon freely to find someone to duel. I can't wait sooner!' _thought Nathan.

There was a keyboard next to the technology board that was designed for Yu-Gi-Oh only. Apparently, there's new technology where you can play your own deck and used it through computer online. That's new high-tech.

Suddenly, he heard his cell phone ringing, and smiled, "Oh, it's him! I bet he excited about new Yu-Gi-Oh! Online game!" He picked it up and answered the phone. *Hey, Joey!*

*Hey, Nathan!* replied Joey.

*Yeah! What's up, buddy?!* greeted Nathan.

*Umm, I just bought new cards from the store. I just finished construct my deck. That's all I could find,* said Joey.

*That's good! What's your deck?* asked Nathan.

*Well, I have Dark Magician card, so I guess I call it Dark Magician Deck.*

Nathan laughed, *Dark Magician, huh? So, it's like you are Yugi, and I'm Kaiba.*

*Yeah, what about you? What kind of deck do you have?*

*Me? Of course, Dragon Deck! Well, my signature card is Blue-Eyes White Dragon.*

*I knew it! It's your favorite. You would use something like that. Oh, by the way, how's Beta? I heard you were qualified for it. Is it good?* asked Joey.

Nathan grinned, *Yeah! It's really good! I can use my own deck to play online. I never thought that they would invent something like that. I'm glad it exists! I don't have to worry if they use that stupid Synchro or XYZ monsters. Well, I ran into some people who use Synchro or XYZ deck. I got owned by them harder! Did you pre-order digital online by the way?*

*Yeah, I preordered last month. Oh, yeah. Do you want to come over and duel me in real life? So that's way I can practice before new Yu-Gi-Oh game releases?" asked Joey.

Nathan nodded, *Yeah, sure! I will be over in fifteen minutes. See you later!*

Joey nodded, *Yeah, see you in fifteen minutes then.* Then he hung up on Nathan.

'_All right! I guess I will leave now,' _thought Nathan. Then he put his deck into his backpack, and got on his car. Then, he started the engine, and began to run the car. _'Joey, you just come back to play Yu-Gi-Oh because of this game. Don't worry. I will defeat you in few seconds! There's no way you can defeat me after returning to Yu-Gi-Oh for nearly ten years! You have Dark Magician with 2500 Attack Point, and I have Blue-Eyes White Dragon with 3000 Attack point! I will win!' _

* * *

(About 15 minutes later)

Nathan got off the car, and put the backpack around his back. He walked to Joey's porch and rang the bell. He smiled, "It's Nathan!"

Then, the door opened, revealing Joey in front of him. He greeted, "Hey, Nathan! Come inside. I have prepared for our duel. This way." Then they walked on way to living room.

Nathan chuckled, "You finally come back. Last time you played was about ten years ago. I doubt you will be able to defeat me."

Joey rubbed his hair and nodded, "I know. But please tell me if I do right or wrong. That's all right with you?"

Nathan sighed, "Sure… I will help you then."

Joey pointed down at the table and said, "This table will be our duel. Can I go first?"

"Sure. You can go first, since you just come back," replied Nathan. Then, he sat on the chair and shuffled the deck before placing it on the table.

Then, Joey sat on the chair and shuffled his deck before placing it on the table as well. He smiled, "Okay, I will go first!" Then he drew six cards to his hand.

**Nathan LP: 8000**

**Joey LP: 8000**

Nathan drew five cards to his hand and chuckled, "Let's see what you can do."

Joey nodded, "All right, I play Graceful Charity! I can draw three cards, and then I discard two cards." He added three cards to his hand by drawing them, and sent two cards from the hand to the graveyard.

"Hmm, not bad start," said Nathan.

Joey smiled, "Thank you. Next, I'm going to place my monster in face-down defense position, and this card." He placed his monster and his trap/spell face-down. "End of this turn."

Nathan shouted, "My turn!" He drew a card, and took a look at it. He sighed, "I'm going to set my monster, and place one card." He placed his both cards face-down. "End of my turn!"

Joey grinned, "All right! My turn!" He drew a card, and took a look at the card he just drew. He cheered, "All right! I'm going to activate Swords of Revealing Light!" He placed his Swords of Revealing Light. He pointed down at Nathan's monster face-down and smiled, "You have to flip up that one, due to the effect of my Swords of Revealing Light! Also, you cannot attack me for three turns!"

Nathan smirked, "Thank you."

Joey confused, "What?"

Nathan flipped his face-down monster up, revealing Skelengel.

**Skelengel: Level 2 Light Fairy 900/400**

**Flip: Draw 1 card.**

"When it flipped, I can draw one card." He drew one more card.

Joey shrugged, "Who cares? You cannot defend your life point. I'm going to play Lightning Vortex!" He placed his Lightning Vortex on the board.

Nathan chuckled, "Oh, well. But you have to discard one card in your hand anyways."

"I know that! Your monster is destroyed anyways," replied Joey. "I discard one card to destroy your monster." He sent Cyber-Stein to the graveyard from the field.

Nathan sent his Skelengel from the field to the graveyard. "You should have saved it for my powerful monster," said Nathan.

"Well it doesn't matter. I need to inflict damage to your life point," said Joey. He shouted, "I summon Axe Raider!" Then, he placed his Axe Raider on the board.

**Axe Raider: Level 4 Earth Warrior 1700/1150**

Then, Joey pointed at Nathan and smiled, "I'm going to use my Axe Raider to direct attack at you! You lose 1700 attack point!"

**Nathan LP: 8000-6300**

Joey smiled, "End of my turn."

Nathan growled, "My turn!" Then, he drew a card, and it was Baby Dragon. He thought, _'I don't have a card that can beat his monster.' _Then he looked at his two Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his hand. _'I have two of them. But I can't attack them…' _Then he noticed that there was a Dragged Down Into the Grave spell card. _'Wait a second!' _

Joey smiled, "What's wrong? Are you thinking?"

Nathan looked at Joey who held only one card right now. He smirked, _'All right! Since he has only one card, he must discard one. Of course, he has to discard one of my cards as well. I'm sure he will discard my Blue-Eyes White Dragon.'_

'_He's smiling. What's he planning to do? What card will he play next?' _thought Joey.

Nathan chuckled, "Too bad. You will lose one card. I don't know what kind of card you have in your hand, but I'm sure it's good card." Then he shouted, "I play Dragged Down Into the Grave!" Then, he placed his Dragged Down Into the Grave on the board.

"What's that card?" confused Joey.

Nathan smiled, "This card is a spell that allows us to look at our hand and discard one card from our hand to the graveyard, and then we draw one card." He pointed at Joey's hand and snickered, "In other words, you must discard one card! Discard one now!"

Joey sighed, "Dammit, now I lost my favorite card." He placed his Dark Magician on his graveyard zone.

Nathan laughed, "At least I prevent you from summoning Dark Magician on your next turn." Then, he showed his hand to Joey.

Joey scanned all of his cards and thought, _'Umm, he got two Blue-Eyes White Dragon already in his hand. He has Swing of Memories, Diabolos, King of the Abyss, and Baby Dragon. He got four good cards. If I discard his Blue-Eyes, he will special summon it with his Swing of Memories once my Swords of Revealing Light is over. If I discard his Swing of Memories, he can still summon his Blue-Eyes by tribute two monsters on his field. I guess I got no choice but to do it.' _Then he declared, "I choose your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Nathan chuckled, "Good choice." He discarded one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the graveyard. "Now we draw one card." Both of them drew one card. "Next, I will set my monster, and end of my turn."

'_It must be his Baby Dragon. I know, because I saw his monster when he used that spell.' _Then he drew a card and shouted, "My turn! I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in Attack position!"

**La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp: Level 4 Dark Fiend 1800/1000**

"W-What?!" shocked Nathan.

"I'm going to attack your face-down monster with my Axe Raider!" declared Joey.

'_D-Dammit! I got bad start!' _thought Nathan. His face-down appeared to be Baby Dragon.

Joey smiled, "I knew it's your Baby Dragon! Now La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp will direct attack you! You lose 1800 life points!"

**Nathan LP: 6300-4500**

**Joey LP: 8000**

Nathan clenched his fist and thought angrily, _'D-Dammit! How can I be beaten by him? He just came back to Yu-Gi-Oh! I cannot lose to him!' _

Joey smiled, "End of my turn. What's wrong, Nathan? I thought you will beat me?"

Nathan chuckled, "I will find a way to beat you! My turn!" Then, he drew a card and immediately widened his eyes. _'This card is…' _He spotted a card he just drew was Card Destruction. _'It doesn't matter if he lost only one card. I need to draw more so I can beat him!' _

"Did you draw a good card?" asked Joey.

Nathan nodded, "That's right!" He showed his Card Destruction to Joey, and described, "We have to discard all of our hand and draw the same numbers we discarded. You have only one card in your hand. That means you have to draw only one card. For me, I have four cards, so I have to draw four cards." Nathan sent all of his four cards to the graveyard, and drew new four cards.

Joey shrugged, "It's only one card, so it shouldn't be problem." He discarded one card to draw one card.

Nathan stared at his hands and smirked, _'Perfect! I don't have to worry about it. I have raise this attack up. There's no way he will destroy my monster.'_ Then he declared, "I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in Attack Position." Then he placed it on the board in face-up position.

**Twin-Headed Behemoth: Level 3 Wind Dragon 1500/1200**

Joey chuckled, "Are you stupid or what? Your monster with 1500 attack point cannot beat my monster!"

Nathan scoffed, "You will see. I play Dragon Treasure and equip it to Twin-Headed Behemoth! When I equip to a dragon, he will increase 300 attack points! End of my turn."

**Twin-Headed Behemoth: 1500/1200-1800/1200**

Joey shocked, "W-What the?!"

Nathan smirked, "What are you going to do? I have only one turn left. After that, I'm free."

Joey drew a card and said, "My turn!" Then, he summoned Celtic Guardian and declared, "End of my turn."

**Celtic Guardian: Level 4 Earth Warrior 1400/1200**

'_W-What?! Why didn't he attack me? He could have finished me by now! Is he giving me a mercy? Dammit! I am going to make him regret that he gave me a mercy!' _thought Nathan. Then he drew a card and shouted, "My turn!" Suddenly, he smirked, "I drew a right card! I will play my Monster Reborn!" He placed his Monster Reborn on the board. "I will revive my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" He special summoned Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 Light Dragon 3000/2500**

Joey shocked, "W-What?! You revived Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!"

Nathan chuckled, "You will regret that you give me a mercy! But I'm not done yet! I will tribute my Twin-Headed Behemoth to summon Genesis Dragon!" He sent his Twin-Headed Behemoth to the graveyard from the field, and then he placed his Genesis Dragon on the field. "Heh, end of my turn!"

Joey declared, "My turn!" Then he drew a card.

"Since three turns are over, your Swords of Revealing Light do no longer exist on your field! Please remove it from your field," said Nathan.

Joey simply nodded and sent his Swords of Light Revealing to the graveyard. Suddenly, he smirked, "Oh, by the way, you lost!"

"What do you mean?" confused Nathan.

Joey smiled, "First, I'm going to play this card." He placed his Change of Heart on his field.

Nathan shocked, "W-What?! D-Don't tell me-!"

"That's right! I will take control of your Blue-Eyes!" declared Joey.

Nathan growled, "D-Dammit!" He placed his Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the side of Joey's field.

Joey chuckled, "Do you know what my face-down monster is? I haven't flipped this one since my first turn."

"What?" shocked Nathan.

Then, Joey flipped face-down monster to face-up attack position, revealing Magician of Faith.

**Magician of Faith: Level 1 Light Spellcaster 300/400**

**Flip: Target 1 Spell Card in your graveyard, add that target to your hand.**

Nathan widened his eyes and gulped, "Don't tell me you're going to revive that Spell Card back?"

Joey nodded, "That's right! I'm going to revive Lightning Vortex!" He picked up the Lightning Vortex from the graveyard. "I will play this card!" He placed his Lightning Vortex on the field. "I will discard this last card to destroy your monster!" He discarded his card to the graveyard. "That means your Genesis Dragon is destroyed! Next, I direct attack you with my Celtic Guardian!" Then, his Genesis Dragon was destroyed thanks to Lightning Vortex.

**Nathan LP: 4500-3100**

"Next, I will attack you with my Axe Raider!" declared Joey.

**Nathan LP: 3100-1400**

"Finally, I will attack you with your own Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" shouted Joey.

**Nathan LP: 1400-0**

Joey cheered, "Yeah! I won!"

"I lose!" shocked Nathan.

Joey smiled, "Yeah, that's good game, but I beat you. That's good experience for me."

'_Impossible! I got owned by him harder! I can't even inflict damage to him! How comes I can't? I came back to Yu-Gi-Oh four months ago. He finally returned to Yu-Gi-Oh since ten years ago! How could he beat me like that?' _thought Nathan. He clenched fists and snarled, "Joey, how do you beat me?! You just come back to play, right?!"

Joey smiled proudly, "Yeah, I just come back to play Yu-Gi-Oh. You just have to believe in your deck. It's Heart of the Card!"

Nathan scowled, "Nonsense!"

Joey confused, "Huh?"

"There's no such as Heart of the Card in real life! That's only thing Yugi would say that! You have no right to quote him like that! I'm going to home! See you in game!" complained Nathan. Then, he immediately left the house and slammed the door.

Joey sighed, "Geez, he reminds me of Kaiba. Oh, well. I have to prepare for game in next hour soon." Suddenly, he smiled, "Oh, yeah! First, I need to eat something!"

* * *

(With Nathan- On traffic)

While driving on way to his apartment, he handled the wheel, and thought angrily, _'D-Dammit! How could I be beaten? Heart of the Card? That's bullshit! That's only happen in Anime! Even he built his own deck, and still beat my Dragon deck?!' _Then he checked his watch and sighed, "Only 45 minutes left to midnight. I guess I will stop by K-Circle to buy some drink so I can calm down. Dammit!"

He spotted K-Circle a few yards away. He went to K-Circle to park there. He went into K-Circle and bought Sprite. But before he left the store, he immediately noticed one of his friends next to gas station. Apparently, his friend was going to fuel his car for a gas.

He walked to his friend and smiled, "Hey, Randy! What're you doing here?"

Randy glanced over his shoulder and immediately recognized his face. He smiled cheerfuly, "Hey, Nathan! What're you doing here?"

"I came here to buy some drink. I am going back to home," said Nathan.

"Where were you?" asked Randy.

"Oh, I just went to duel with my friend at his house," replied Nathan.

Randy smiled cheerfully, "Yu-Gi-Oh? Oh, by the way, only thirty minutes left until game started! Are you ready for it?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah! I can't wait for it! Mouse, Board, Keyboard, Computer and Deck combines are too epic! We can use our own deck instead of using in-game deck! That's awesome right?"

Randy nodded, "Yup! A lot of people love this new game." Suddenly, he heard the beep. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that his gas fuel stopped. He smiled, "Oh, gas fuel is finished. I guess I will leave. Oh, yeah. I will call you what my username is." Then, he got in his car and smiled, "See you later!"

Nathan waved him good-bye and smiled, "See you later…" Sighing, he walked over to his car and got in it. He started the engine and thought, _'I should not be angry when I lost. It's just bad start. That's all. I'm going to beat Joey next time! He should be easy to defeat!' _He stepped on the gas, running the car.

(Fifteen minutes later- Nathan's Apartment)

The door slowly opened, as the light turned on. Nathan sighed, "Finally I'm home." He closed the door and walked to the computer. He picked up the deck from his pocket and stared at his deck. _'I will win with this deck for sure! When Joey and I get on, I will duel him first and beat him! It's only bad start. That's all! I have only five minutes!' _Suddenly, he felt something wrong. He gulped, "I need a bathroom!" He immediately ran to the bathroom and slammed the door on.

Few minutes later, Nathan finally came out of bathroom and sighed in relief, "Whew. That's so good! It took forever, but it's only…" He checked his watch and widened his eyes in panic. It said '11:59pm'. "Shit! I need to start now!"

He rushed to the computer and entered Yu-Gi-Oh online game. Then, he typed his username "Nathas", and typed his password. But the screen popped out and said, _Please wait for the game to launch in 30 seconds. 30…29…28…27…26…25…_

Nathan smirked, _'Yes, I have to be prepare! I will place my deck down!' _Then he placed his deck down on his technology board. _'I'm ready! Bring it on, Joey!' _

_10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

'_Yes, here it comes!' _excited Nathan. Suddenly, computer just acted up for some reason. "What the?! What's going on? Why isn't this new-brand computer working?'

Suddenly, he could feel the strong wind coming from his computer. "W-What?! What's with this wind?" However, he could feel that something started to pull him. _'What's going on? Something pulled me!' _

He carefully stared at the computer, and spotted a green card. He confused, "Huh?" A picture and name appeared on the green card. It said **Dark Hole. **"What will this Dark Hole do with me?" Suddenly, that Dark Hole dragged him into the computer.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

Nathas slowly opened his eyes, and saw a night sky. He struggled to get up, and groaned, "What was that just now?" But when he fully opened his eyes, he immediately noticed that there were an Anime people around him. He shocked, "W-What?! Why are there Anime people? They look like Anime!"

He heard the voices, "What's going on? Why are we Anime now?" "I don't know! That card called Dark Hole pulled us in!" "Where are we?!" "Hey, what happened?!" "The moment computer counted to zero, Dark Hole suddenly pulled us in!"

Nathas confused, "What's going on?" Since some of them mentioned that they were Anime now. So he decided to look at his hand. He widened his eyes and shocked, I'm Anime, too!" Suddenly, something appeared in his mind. _'D-Don't tell me… This is Yu-Gi-Oh world?!' _

Just then, the voice from the sky chuckled, "Hello, my people!"

Nathas looked up at the sky and shocked, "W-What?!"

"Hello, my name is Victor, the creator of this Yu-Gi-Oh online game! I'm thankful that you helped me to reach my goal," explained the voice.

'_Reach his goal?' _confused Nathas.

Victor's voice continued, "In order to do that, some of you Beta Tester might experience this online game, but you guys never been in this world. Well, it's just beta, but I made some change for this game. Before I can tell you about it, there's thing you need to know about it. You are currently in Yu-Gi-Oh world, and in Japan. You're no longer from the country you live in, unless you're Japanese in real life. But this Japan is different from real life Japan."

Nathas widened his eyes and shocked, "Yu-Gi-Oh World and Japan?!"

"The world you're now in will be based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster series, but there will be some change due to your appearance. It will start from Duelist Kingdom Arc. If you really want to get out of this world, you must beat a certain person! After you beat a certain person, you will have to beat me in a duel. A certain person will be last boss. You are not required to duel at all. You're free to do anything in this world. There will be like daily life in real world. Yes, there will be even death and pain!"

Nathas scoffed, "It will be easy because I know what they will play a card since I watched that series."

"However, I will replace your memory of this series," said Victor.

Nathas shocked, "W-What did you say?!"

"You will not remember what they're going to do, but you will remember only in real life. Not this series. In other words, you will not know what they're going to play a card. When your memory is replaced, you will know some of your random friends. You will know where you live. You may meet Yugi and others or not. Also, some of your cards won't be available in Duelist Kingdom Arc. That means you will wake up with some of missing card. You will have to buy new cards in store. Now, I will start the game. I shall replace your memory. You shall wake up at your random home. You shall wake up with your new memory of this series. Enjoy the game," finished Victor.

Nathas shocked, "W-Wait!" Suddenly, he started to sleep and yawned, _'Dammit! I'm tired. I can't stay awake! I feel like someone drugged me!' _He fell asleep on the ground.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Yes, he got locked out in Yu-Gi-Oh World. Thanks to Victor's nasty technology, now they must find a way to get out of Yu-Gi-Oh World. Yes, this is Duelist Kingdom Arc, but they will have to do something before Duelist Kingdom started. I will not focus on Yugi and others. I will focus on Nathas and Joey. Joey's username will be revealed later.

Oh, yeah. Joey is not Yu-Gi-Oh's Joey. I will use Yugi and others' Japanese Verison name. For example, Joey Wheeler is Jounochui. Tea Gardner is Anzu. Tristan is Honda. Don't foget that. :)... See you next chapter!

If you like it, please review it!: D


	2. Tournament Begins!

A/N: Hello, everyone! I post this because I gave myself a chance to see if I could get review on this chapter. I hope you will review it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! series! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tournament Begins!**

* * *

(Nathas's Home)

Nathas slowly wake up, and found himself laying on the bed. But he didn't think twice or anything. He just went with his daily morning. He immediately took a shower. After a few minutes of taking a shower, he brushed his teeth, and got dressed on. After that, he would put a cereal in his bowl and poured the milk into it. Then, he casually chowed on the cereal.

Suddenly, Nathas widened his eyes and realized, _'That's right! I'm not in real world anymore. I'm in this world.' _He rubbed his head, trying to think what the name of this world was. _'Shit! I don't remember the name. That's right. That creator named Victor replaced our memory of this series. He said that we have to beat a certain person. Is that a certain person last boss? Dammit. Who's the last boss?'_

Then, he spotted his deck on his desk next to the television. He walked over to pick up the deck, and took a look at each card. _'Some of my cards are missing. Victor said some of our cards will be missing. But where is nearby card store?'_

He also spotted the wallet on his desk as well, so he picked it up and checked it inside. _'I have Credit Card, Debit Card, and 1000 yen. I will need to cash them for new Duel Monster cards.' _

Sighing, he put his wallet in his pocket and his deck as well. He put his backpack on for some reason. He walked out of house on way to find some cards from the store. While walking on the sidewalks, he got lost in his thought. _'I wonder where's Joey? I'm sure he's stuck in this world, too. But there's one problem. I don't even know his username. I need to find him.'_

Suddenly, he heard the voice cried, "Nathas! Nathas!"

Nathas raised his eyebrows and confused, "Huh?" He looked around and saw two men running to him. He smiled cheerfully, "Hey, Yusuke, Ben," But the moment he called their name, he widened his eyes and shocked, _'Wait a minute! Do I even know them? How do I know their name?' _But he just remembered what Victor told them last night.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

"_When your memory is replaced, you will know some of your random friends. You will know where you live," said Victor._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

'_They are not from real world. They're just Anime people. For some reason, my memory consisted of them that I grew up since we were kid. Now we are senior of Domino High School,' _thought Nathas. He shook his head and frowned, _'Why do I know most of them? Why do I know where school I go? I'm supposed to graduate at my school in real life. Do I have to go back to school?'_

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Yusuke.

Nathas snapped out of his thought and looked at Yusuke. He sighed, "Oh, I'm fine."

"Are you okay? I heard you're sick yesterday," asked Ben.

Nathas shrugged, "Yeah, I feel better a lot yesterday." He clenched fist and thought angrily, _'D-Dammit! I even remember what I was doing in the past. My memory is really replaced! Every time they asked me what I'm doing, or planning to do. That would be problem if I go to school today. When I get to see their face, some of them might be my friend or enemy.' _

Ben grinned cheerfully, "All right! Let's go to school!" Then, they continued to walk on way to school.

"Hey, Nathas. Have you heard about new upcoming tournament?" asked Yusuke.

Nathas confused, "Tournament?"

Ben smiled, "Yeah. Duel Monster tournament. It will take a place this weekend. I heard you enrolled into it."

Nathas chuckled, "Yeah, I'm enrolling into it. I can't wait for this weekend!"

Yuske smiled, "I hope you will win!"

Nathas started to frustrate and thought angrily, _'All of my memory are fake! You will pay for it, Victor!'_

* * *

(Domino High School)

Nathas then went into the classroom, but he spotted a short boy that had hair featured multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locked for his fringe, the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. He also spotted a blonde male, pointy brown hair male, and a girl next to the windows.

'_Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu. Are they a random people that I know as well?' _thought Nathas.

However, Jounouchi immediately spotted Nathas near the door, and pointed at him. He growled, "You bastard! You stole my 1000 yen the other day! Give me my 1000 yen back!"

'_Yeah, even with my false memory, I remembered that I stole his 1000 yen. There's 1000 yen in my wallet,' _thought Nathas. Then he smirked, _'I have to thank Victor for this. Most of them are just a random. That's good thing I stole this idiot's money. So I can afford new cards.' _

"Stop it, Jounouchi! Punching him is not even worth!" said Anzu. Apparently, she was the one who pulled Jounouchi to prevent him from attacking Nathas.

"She's right! If you fight him, you will be suspended! Don't do it!" begged Yugi. He tried his best to prevent him from attacking Nathas.

"You bastard! Give him 1000 yen back!" demanded Honda.

Nathas chuckled, "Idiot. I spent all of them. Don't worry. I will give you 1000 yen back if I win tournament this weekend."

"Tournament? You mean Duel Monster Tournament?" asked Yugi.

Nathas nodded, "Yeah, I will go there this weekend. I only can hope if I can win the tournament."

Yugi smiled, "Good luck!"

Nathas chuckled, "Thank you."

* * *

(Yugi's House)

Nathas stepped out of taxi cab and looked up at the store that labeled "GAME". That's reason why he came because he overheard about the super rare card from Yugi. He smiled, _'I'm sure I can get good card, and put them together in my deck.'_

Then, he slowly opened the door, but he saw that teenager boy with the briefcase walked past him angrily. He glanced over his shoulder at the teenager boy and thought, _'Is that Kaiba? Why is he so angry?' _When he went into the store, he spotted Yugi, Jounochi, Honda, and Yugi's Grandpa. "Oh, hey."

Yugi's Grandpa smiled, "Welcome!"

Jounochi pointed at Nathas and growled, "Nathas! What're you doing here? Are you spying on me?"

Nathas scoffed, "Nah, you retard. I'm not spying on you. I'm here to buy some card. But I heard that you guys have a super rare card. I would like to see super rare card. If there is, I would like to buy one." He walked towards Yugi's Grandpa, but he immediately noticed that there's Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the table. _'W-What?! There's Blue-Eyes White Dragon?! There's such a super rare card in this game shop?!'_

Nathas tried to grab Blue-Eyes White Dragon card, but Yugi's grandpa immediately grabbed it away from him. Yugi's Grandpa frowned, "No way! I'm not going to give it away!"

"How much price for this card?" asked Nathas.

"No! This is not for sale!" denied Yugi's Grandpa.

Nathas growled, "Fine! I am not here for this card anyways. Can I look at all of card what you have is in sale?"

Yugi's Grandpa nodded, "All right! I will gather them together. You can pick them and buy them."

Nathas nodded, "Right!" Yugi's Grandpa began to gather a lot of cards.

"Are you really going to tournament this weekend?" asked Yugi.

Nathas nodded, "Of course."

"Do you know that there's going to be a lot of tough opponent in the tournament?" asked Yugi.

Nathas chuckled, "Don't worry. If I try my best, I'm sure I will win!"

Finally, Yugi's Grandpa shouted, "Nathas! I already gathered all card here for you. You can pick the card you want and buy them."

* * *

(Later)

Nathas finally picked some card he wanted, and asked, "How much for the total of those cards?"

"That would be 200 yen," replied Yugi's Grandpa.

Nathas gave him 200 yen, and said, "Done." Then he walked past Yugi and others, but he stopped for some reason. He glanced over his shoulder at Yugi and asked, "By the way, when I came in store, Kaiba looks pissed off. What's going on?"

Yugi sighed, "He wanted Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but Jii-san refused to sell it."

Nathas chuckled, "I guess he couldn't get it either. Luckily I have three Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" He laughed before leaving the store.

Jounochi shocked, "What? He has three?! Not fair!"

'_Nathas-kun,' _thought Yugi.

* * *

(Nathas's Home)

Nathas arrived home, and immediately went on his bed. He stared up at ceiling and thought, _'Joey, where are you? I'm sure you're in Japan somewhere. Even if you have username, I would like to know if Joey is you. Never mind that, I will try my best to believe in my card, since I'm in this world. Maybe Heart of the Card is true in this world.' _Finally, he fell asleep.

* * *

(Three Days Later- Regional Tournament Arena)

Nathas went into the building, and smiled, "All right! Here I go!"

However, the security guard stopped him, and asked, "Please show me your I.D." So Nathas showed him his ID. The guard nodded, "Confirmed. You may enter. Your name is on list."

Nathas finally entered the large arena, and immediately spotted Dueling Arena. He exclaimed, "Wow! That's Dueling Arena?! Awesome!"

"Are you Nathas?" asked the judge.

Nathas looked at the random judge who walked to him, and nodded, "Yes, I'm Nathas."

"You're three minutes late. You're 16th entry," said the judge.

Nathas shocked, "I'm three minutes late, and I'm 16th entry?!"

The judge looked up at the large screen and nodded, "Yes, two more minutes late, you could have been disqualified. Since you're here, we will start random numbers. Any random numbers will determine you and your opponent. There will be 8 matches. We will have 8 matches at the same time. You can see eight tables over there."

Nathas frowned, "I thought we will duel at Dueling Arena?"

"We will. But right now, this is preliminary anyways. That's why you will duel at the table first. Of course, you will start with 2000 LP. The first person to make their opponent to lose their life point will win. Do you understand the rule?" asked the judge.

Nathas nodded, "Got it!"

Finally, the screen said, "No. 1 Table: 16 vs 8!"

No.1 Judge shouted, "Nathas vs Ron! Please come here!"

Nathas looked up at the random judge and smiled, "Thank you for explaining the rule to me!" Then, he walked to the table. He met Ron between the table, and smiled, "Ron, best of luck."

Ron nodded, "You, too!" They shook their hand, and then took a set. They shuffled his deck, and allowed their opponent to cut their deck for them. Then they placed their own deck on their respectively side.

No.1 Judge asked, "Head or Tail, Ron?"

"Head," said Ron.

The judge flipped the coin and landed on the head. He looked down at Ron and said, "First or second?"

"First!" said Ron.

"You may begin!" declared the Judge. Then, Nathas drew five cards while Ron drew six cards.

**Nathas LP: 2000**

**Ron LP: 2000**

"Okay, I will play Reinforcement!" said Ron. He smiled, "I can add one level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my deck to my hand." He checked his deck, and picked up one card. He showed it to Nathas, and it was Goblin Attack Force. "I will play Goblin Assault Force in Attack Position! End of my turn!"

**Goblin Assault Force: Level 4 Earth Warrior 2300/0**

He drew a card, and declared, "I summon Curse of Dragon in Attack Position!"

**Curse of Dragon: Level 5 Dark Dragon 2000/1500**

Nathas sighed, "I will place this three card face-down, and end of my turn."

Ron drew a card, and stared at Nathas's three face-down. He thought, _'Even though it might be risk, but I'm no cautious guy. I will attack no matter what.' _Then, he shouted, "I summon Swordstalker Stalker of Revenge in Attack Position!"

**Swordstalker Stalker of Revenge: Level 6 Dark Warrior 2000/1600**

"Then, Goblin Attack Force will attack your Curse of Dragon!"

Nathas flipped the trap card up, and it was Attack Nullification. He smiled, "When you declared attack, I can negate your attack, and force you to end your battle phase."

Ron sighed, "I end my turn."

Nathas drew a card and placed Pot of Greed on his board. "I can draw two more cards." He drew two cards. However, when he spotted new card in his hand, he chuckled, "That's so funny. Well, I will play Angel's Charity." He placed another spell on his board. "I can draw three cards, and then I discard two cards." He drew three cards, and then he discarded two cards. Once again, Nathas began to snicker.

Ron confused, "What?"

"That's perfect!" said Nathas. He played Magical Stone Excavation on his board, and smiled, "I can discard two to add my spell card to my hand from the graveyard." He discarded two cards, and said, "I will add Pot of Greed to my hand!" He picked up his Pot of Greed from the graveyard, and added it to his hand. "Next, I will play Pot of Greed again, and draw two more cards!" He drew two more cards. "Then, I will play Resurrection of the Dead!"

"Wow! You play good! That's your strategy huh?" impressed Ron.

Nathas chuckled, "Thank you! Now I will revive monster I just discarded! I am going to summon Evil Night Dragon!" He picked his Evil Night Dragon up from the graveyard and placed it on his field.

**Evil Night Dragon: Level 7 Dark Dragon 2350/2400**

"Now, I will attack your Goblin Assault Force with my Evil Night Dragon!" declared Nathas.

**Ron LP: 2000-1950**

Nathas chuckled, "Curse of Dragon will attack your Swordstalker Stalker of Revenge!"

Ron shocked, "What?! They both have 2000 attack point! Are you going to destroy your own monster as well?"

Nathas nodded, "No, our monster will be destroyed at the same time. Also, I don't trust your strategy. I have hunch. You might get some nasty strategy." Both of them had to send their 2000 attack point monster to the graveyard. "I end my turn."

Ron growled, "Dammit!" He drew a card, and declared, "I summon Rude Kaiser in Attack Position!"

**Rude Kaiser: Level 5 Earth Beast-Warrior 1800/1600**

Nathas scoffed, "Your monster won't be strong enough to kill my monster."

Ron smirked, "Oh, really? Well, I will play Demon's Kiss!" He placed his spell on the field. "This spell can equip it to my Rude Kaiser and increases his attack point by 700!"

Nathas shocked, "W-What?! That means…"

Ron nodded, "That's right! Rude Kaiser's attack point is now 2500!"

**Rude Kaiser: 1800/1600-2500/1600**

Ron shouted, "Rude Kaiser, attack Evil Night Dragon!"

**Nathas LP: 2000-1850**

Ron smiled, "I place this card face-down, and end my turn."

Nathas growled, "Dammit!" Then, he drew a card, and summoned Sapphire Dragon in defense position. He sighed, "I end my turn."

**Sapphire Dragon: Level 4 Wind Dragon 1900/1800**

Ron drew a card and said, "I summon Armored Warrior Zanki in Attack Position!"

**Armormed Warrior Zanki: Level 5 Earth Warrior 1500/1700**

Ron shouted, "Rude Kaiser, attack Sapphire Dragon!" Then, Luster Dragon was destroyed. "I end my turn."

Nathas growled, "My turn!" Then, he drew a card, and looked at the card he just drew. He bared his teeth and thought, _'Damn! That's Red-Eyes Black Dragon! How am I going to win if he got 2500 attack point monster right now? I need a card that can beat his monster!' _Then he sighed, "I will summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon in Attack Position!"

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon: Level 7 Dark Dragon 2400/2000**

Ron shocked, "What the?! That's Red-Eyes Black Dragon?! That's super rare card!"

Nathas shouted, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Zanki!"

**Ron LP: 1950-1050**

Nathas sighed, "I end my turn."

Ron growled, "If you want to play hard, then that's fine with me! Draw!" Then, he drew a card, and smirked, "I equip Horn of the Unicorn to Rude Kaiser! It will go up by 700 attack points!"

Nathas shocked, "What?! Another equip spell?!"

Ron chuckled, "My Rude Kaiser now increased to 3200 attack point!"

**Rude Kaiser: 2500/1600-3200/1600**

Ron shouted, "Rude Kaiser, attack his Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

**Nathas LP: 1850-1050**

**Ruby LP: 1050**

Ron smirked, "We got same life point right now! Now, I summon Gemini Elf in Attack Position, and end my turn."

**Gemini Elf: Level 4 Earth Spellcaster 1900/900**

Nathas was in shocked and thought, _'What should I do? How can I beat him? His Rude Kaiser is way beyond my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! How can I beat him?!' _Then, he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the imagination of Joey smiled, _"Cheer up, Nathan! Believe in your deck! Believe in Heart of the Card!' _

Suddenly, Nathas shocked, _"Joey?! Where are you?"_

Joey folded his arms and chuckled, _"Oh, I'm not real. I'm your only imagination right now. Anyways, if you look carefully, you can win. You will win if you believe in your deck. You, indeed, have Heart of the Card."_

Nathas confused, _"What're you talking about?"_

_Joey smiled, "Let me repeat this. If you look carefully, you can win! Good-bye…" _Suddenly, he faded away out of light.

Nathas cried, _"Wait!" _Suddenly, he opened his eyes, and thought, _'Joey…' _

Ron chuckled, "Are you too afraid to draw another card, so you will lose?"

'_Oh, I got it! If I look carefully… That means it has to be his field!' _thought Nathas. He spotted Gemini Elf. _'That monster got only 1900 attack point! If I draw that card, I will win!'_

"Hurry up and draw your card!" demanded Ron.

Nathas stared down at his deck, and thought, _'Please, let me draw it! I need it to win!' _Finally, he drew a card, and took a good look at it. He widened his eyes in shock.

Ron raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "What's the matter? Are you going to surrender already?"

Nathas grinned, "I might win!"

Ron shocked, "What? What're you talking about? I have 3200 attack points monster on my field!"

Nathas chuckled, "I'm going to show you my trump card! I'm going to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Finally, he played his Blue-Eyes White Dragon on his field.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 Light Dragon 3000/2500**

Ron chuckled nervously, "Don't scare me like that. Even though you got another super rare, you still got 3000 attack point!"

Nathas smirked, "Have you forgotten?"

Ron confused, "What?"

Nathas pointed down at Ron's Gemini Elf on the field, and said, "You summoned Gemini Elf in your last turn!"

Ron widened his eyes and shocked, "Oh, no!"

Nathas grinned, "In other words, you will lose your 1100 life point! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his Gemini Elf!"

**Ron LP: 1050-0**

**Nathas LP: 1050**

Nathas smiled, "I won!"

The judge raised his hand and shouted, "No. 1 Table, Nathas's victory! He will advance in first round tournament!"

Ron frowned, "I should not have summoned Gemini Elf."

Nathas stood up and smiled, "Well, you didn't know that I have Blue-Eyes White Dragon." He reached his hand to Ron.

Ron looked at Nathas who wanted to shake a hand, and nodded, "Yeah, I thought you got only Red-Eyes Black Dragon. But that's fun! I would love to duel you again!" He shook his hand with Nathas.

Nathas nodded, "Yeah, I will look forward to duel with you again!"

Suddenly, the announcer announced, "Before our fans will enter this stadium, I want you to check who you will duel against in first round. Here's our tournament bracket!" Then, the screen popped up the bracket.

**Regional Champion Tournament Bracket:**

**First Match: Nathas Steel vs Ruby Sharpie**

Nathas frowned, "I'm first? I wonder who is Ruby?"

**Second Match: Dinosaur Ryuzaki vs Fukuda Akiko**

Naruto face-palmed, "Why would he name himself Dinosaur?! Grow up!"

Dinosaur Ryuzaki glared at him and growled, "That's because it's my nickname! All my deck is dinosaur."

Nathas scoffed sarcastically, "Wow! Really impressed! You must love ancient things!"

Ryuzaki chuckled angrily, "If you win first round, you will regret mocking me!"

**Third Match: Insector Haga vs Flame Hiashi**

**Fourth Match: Ryota Kajiki vs Gorilla Jirou**

Nathas sighed, "Dinosaur Ryuzaki, Insector Haga, Flame Hiashi, Gorilla Jirou? What's wrong with them? They made their nickname based on their deck? What a nerd!"

Dinosaur Ryuzaki, Insector Haga, and Gorilla Jirou shouted angrily, "SHUT UP!" But Flame Hiashi was only one who did not yell at all. He was really a calm person.

Nathas frowned, "You don't have to yell at me."

Finally, the announcer announced, "Please return to your waiting room. We may start a tournament in an hour. Our fans will be here in a moment." So Nathas and rests of duelist returned to the waiting room.

Nathas took a seat, and was going to take a nap, but someone gently tapped on his shoulder. He looked at a boy and puzzled, "What's up?"

The boy smiled, "I'm Ruby Sharpie. You are Nathas Steel, right?"

Nathas nodded, "Yes, I'm Nathas. So you will be my opponent right?"

Nodding, Ruby grinned, "Yeah! I'm your first opponent! I'm looking forward to duel with you! Yeah!"

Suddenly, Nathas narrowed his eyes and deadpanned, "You know what. I'm feeling weird. The way you act, and how you act out."

Ruby gently rubbed his chin and nodded, "Yeah, you're right. But I think same about you. The way you act, and how you act out. Not just how you act out, it's also your name. I see your name so very similarities."

Nathas and Ruby widened their eyes and pointed at each other. They shocked, "Randy/Nathan?!" They pointed with their other finger at each other and yelled, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Ruby frowned, "So I guess it's not just me. You're also trapped in this world."

Nathas nodded, "Yeah, but it's weird that we meet at the same place."

Ruby shook his head and denied, "Nah, it's not. This is tournament after all. I guess you and I are only players that attends tournament."

Nathas nodded, "That's true."

Ruby grinned, "Who cares?! Let's have a fun in tournament, okay?!" Then he walked over to the vendor to buy some drink.

Nathas nodded, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to duel with you!" Then he stared at the wall, and thought happily, _'I have found one of my real life friends. But I need to find Joey! I don't know what he's doing right now. I don't think he is in this tournament. Looks like he missed it. Never mind that, I will have to be ready to duel soon.' _

* * *

(One hour later)

The announcer used his microphone to speak up and shouted, "Hello, everyone! Are you ready to watch Duel Monsters tournament?!"

Everyone in the arena cheered!

"Good! Do you want to watch Duel Monsters tournament now?!"

Everyone in the arena cheered!

"All right! However, I must explain the rule to you before we can start the duel! You will start with 2000 LP! If you can't play monster, you lose! There will be no cheating! If you got caught being cheat, you will be disqualified immediately! Also, you cannot change deck until the tournament is over! If you run out of life point, you will lose! Now, are you ready for tournament?!"

Everyone in the arena cheered!

"Now, first match will be Nathas Steel vs Ruby Sharpie! You may come here in the Dueling Arena!"

Finally, Nathas and Ruby walked together. Nathas and Ruby looked around them. They could not believe what they saw! There's a lot of people in the arena who will be watching today! _'So many people!' _thought Nathas.

Ruby grinned excitedly, "I'm so pumped up already! A lot of people are watching us today!" Then he looked at Nathas and cheered, "Good luck! See you in Dueling Arena!"

They spilt up and went to their own place in the Dueling Arena. Then, a machine lifted them up, so they can reach for their board.

Nathas looked down at the large Dueling Arena and shocked, _'This is…' _He spotted that there were ten square on each of the side in the arena. _'I see… It's same as regular board. If I recall, I watched the television where Yugi dueled Kaiba.'_

* * *

(Flashback Began- Nathas's Home)

_Nathas sat on his bed, and watched the television._ _'Yugi vs Kaiba? What will Yugi do? Yugi has only 400 life points left, while Kaiba has 1000 life point. I doubt Yugi would be able to win. Kaiba already summoned three Blue-Eyes White Dragon.'_

_Kaiba laughed, *Whatever card you draw won't save you.*_

_Nathas smirked,_ _'Look at Yugi's terrific face. There's no way he can beat Blue-Eyes White Dragon! They're too powerful! He's probably thinking how to defeat three Blue-Eyes White Dragon._

_Kaiba chuckled, *You finally realize that it is hopeless and have decided to draw?*_

_Yugi scoffed, *You are wrong. I found hope. The card I drew was…* He revealed the drawn card to Kaiba and declared, *The Sealed One, Exodia!*_

_Kaiba shocked, *Wh-What?*_

_Nathas shocked, "What?! He summoned Exodia?! Do he have all of them?!"_

_Yugi placed all of the pieces on his board, and declared, *Now, I have collected all five cards.*_

_Suddenly, pentagram was drawn on the invisible wall, allowing orange head, arms, legs, to emerge out of it. It, indeed, was Exodia in front of three Blue-Eyes White Dragon._

_Kaiba looked up at Exodia and shocked, *How can this be possible? It really is Exodia! Did he create a miracle?*_

_Yugi shouted, __***The God of Light! Exodia Flame!* **__Then, Exodia charged up the yellow-golden sphere in his hands, and fired the blast at all Three Blue-Eyes White Dragon, exterminating them._

_**Kaiba LP: 1000-0**_

_**Yugi LP: 400**_

_Nathas widened his eyes and shocked, "No way! Yugi beat Three Blue-Eyes White Dragon?! How did he draw all five pieces so fast?"_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

'_I cannot lose here! Even if I'm going to duel Yugi, I won't let him destroy my Blue-Eyes White Dragon if I were Kaiba!' _thought Nathas.

Ruby smiled, "Are you ready?"

Nathas nodded, "Yes!" Ruby and Nathas shuffled their deck and immediately placed on their board.

The judge looked at them and asked, "Head or tail?"

Ruby chuckled, "Nah, Nathas can go first."

The judge nodded, "Very well." Then he looked at Nathas and asked, "Do you want to go first?"

Nathas nodded, "Yeah, I will go first."

The judge shouted, "Let's begin!"

Ruby and Nathas shouted, "Duel!" Ruby drew five cards while Nathas drew six cards. They shouted, "Duel!"

**Nathas LP: 2000**

**Ruby LP: 2000**

Nathas looked at his hand. He already drew Red-Eyes Black Dragon at the start. He smirked, _'Perfect. I drew good monster at the start. I will do this later.' _Then he shouted, "I play Pot of Greed! I can draw two more cards!" He drew two cards, and showed Angel's Charity to his opponent. "I can draw three cards and discard two cards!" He drew three cards, and then he discarded two cards. "I will summon Black Magician in Attack Position!"

**Black Magician: Level 8 Dark Spellcaster 2500/2100**

The purple armored male with the green staff materialized in front of their very eyes. Nathas shocked, "Whoa! That's cool!"

Ruby frowned, "I thought you won't use Black Magician?"

Nathas sighed, "Well, I didn't know that my Black Magician was in my deck. Then again, you and I both are locked inside this world. There's nothing we can do." He looked at his hand, and said, "Anyways, I will place one card face-down, and end my turn."

Ruby smiled, "All right! My turn!" He drew a card, and looked at his cards in his hand. _'Meh, bad hand, but whatever.' _He shouted, "First, I will play Protective Seal Swords of Light!"

Many light swords surrounded Black Magician on Nathas' field. Nathas chuckled, "Err? You're going to stop me from attacking for three turns?"

Ruby nodded, "Of course! You summoned powerful monster in first turn after all. Now I'm going to summon the same attack point as your monster."

Nathas shocked, "W-What?!"

Ruby shouted, "I summon Daemon's Summon in Attack Position!" Suddenly, the storm gathered above them, and Daemon's Summon then descended to the field.

**Daemon's Summon: Level 6 Dark Fiend 2500/1200**

He smiled, "I will cover my one card, and end my turn!"

Nathas chuckled, "Looks like you're not going to attack because you don't want to lose your 2500 attack point monster. My turn!" He drew a card, and smirked, "Sorry, but I cannot wait for your Protective Seal Swords of Light to finish. So I'm going to destroy your spell! I will play De-Spell!"

Suddenly, a green gas started to flow around Ruby's Protective Seal Swords of Light. Then, Protective Seal Swords of Light suddenly disappeared.

Nathas smiled, "When I activated De-Spell, it can destroy one spell on the field! So I choose your Protective Seal Swords of Light!"

Ruby shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Our both monster got same attack point anyways."

Nathas chuckled, "Nope, you're wrong! First, I will change this Dark Magician to defense position." Then, Dark Magician kneeled on the ground to defend.

Ruby confused, "What're you trying to do?"

Nathas shouted, "I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon in Attack Position!" Then, a black dragon with red eyes flew down onto the ground and roared loudly.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon: Level 7 Dark Dragon 2400/2000**

Ruby looked up at large black dragon and shocked, "That's Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Nathas chuckled, "Now, I will play Dragon Treasure, and equip it to Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Red-Eyes Black Dragon will increase 300 attack points and defense points! It goes up to 2700 attack point!"

Suddenly, small green glowed around Red-Eyes B. Dragon, causing it to become large. He roared even more loudly!

**Red-Eyes B. Dragon: 2400/2000-2700/2000**

Nathas shouted, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Attack his Daemon's Summon! **Dark Flame Shot!"**

Then, Red-Eyes Black Dragon opened his mouth and began to charge up the dark red from the mouth. Then, he shot out the red wave at Summoned Skull.

Ruby chuckled, "Fool! You just triggered my trap card!" He picked up his trap card, and showed it to Nathas. "Holy Barrier, Mirror Force!"

Nathas shocked, "What?!"

Ruby chuckled, "When you declared an attack, I can reflect your attack back to destroy all of your monster in Attack Position. Then again, you have only one monster in Attack Position. Your Dark Magician is lucky!"

While Red-Eyes Black Dragon's Dark Flame Shot was still going towards Summoned Skull. However, the barrier suddenly appeared and covered Summoned Skull, and reflected Dark Flame Shot back, destroying Red-Eyes B. Dragon. That kicked up a lot of smoke.

**BOOM! **

Nathas covered his eyes to prevent the flash from blinding him and cried, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

As soon as smoke cleared, Ruby pointed at Nathas and chuckled, "Any difference in Attack between the destroyed monsters and the attack target monster is inflicted to you as Battle Damage. In other words, my Daemon's Summon is 2500, and your Red-Eyes Black Dragon is 2700! You will lose 200 life points!"

**Nathas LP: 2000-1800**

Nathas sighed, "I will set this card, and end my turn." The white glowed at the bottom of Nathas' field.

Ruby smirked, "My turn!" Then, he drew a card, and then stared at the white glowed that Nathas just set. "I don't know what you're planning to do, but I will destroy it!" Then, he placed Cyclone on his board. "I am going to destroy that trap/spell you just cover!"

Suddenly, typhoon appeared above Nathas' field, and immediately destroyed Nathas' trap/spell.

Ruby chuckled, "Now I have destroyed your trap! You cannot stop me now!" Then he pointed at Dark Magician and shouted, "Daemon's Summon, attack Black Magician! **Demon Lightning!"**

Then, Daemon's Summon roared, and began to charge up his power. Finally, he launched a lightning towards Dark Magician.

However, Nathas chuckled, "Gotcha! I activated my trap!" Then, he picked up his trap card, and smirked, "Back to you! Holy Barrier, Mirror Force!"

Ruby widened his eyes and shocked, "What?! You had Mirror Force on your field, too?!"

Nathas chuckled, "That's right! My other trap you just destroyed was just a bait! Now your Daemon's Summon is going to be destroyed!"

Once again, as soon as Demon Lightning almost reached Dark Magician, a barrier suddenly appeared and covered Black Magician to reflect it back, destroying Summoned Skull.

Nathas chuckled, "Even though, you won't lose your life points because our monster both got same attack point anyways. However, my Black Magician is still alive!"

Ruby growled, "Dammit! But my turn is not over yet! I play Early Burial!"

Nathas shocked, "You're going to revive Daemon's Summon?!"

Ruby nodded, "Of course! I will have to pay 800 life points, so I can revive Daemon's Summon!"

**Ruby LP: 2000-1200**

**Nathas LP: 1800**

Suddenly, a hole expanded on Ruby's field, allowing Daemon's Summon to come out of hole, and landed on the field.

Ruby sighed, "I cover my card, and end my turn."

'_Dammit! His Daemon's Summon is back again. Why does he want to keep his Daemon's Summon on the field?' _wondered Nathas. He widened his eyes and shocked, _'Wait a second! It could be…' _He stared at Ruby and pointed at him. "Ruby! I won't let you fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Daemon's Summon!"

Ruby shocked, "What?! How did you know?!" Then he clenched his fist and smiled proudly, _'That's my real life friend! He figured it out so quickly!'_

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Well, speaking of Jounochi's money, he actually dropped his 1000 yen on the floor, so Nathas just happened to find it. Jounochi thought Nathas stole his money anyways. Also, the name is different from chapter 1 because Nathas got locked out in Yu-Gi-Oh! World. All names are from Yugioh japanese version subbed. But I'm sure you know what that is anyways. See you in next chapter! Maybe not, if I don't get review.


End file.
